"Totally Big Butt Much"
This is the first Episode of Totally Spies season 6 series! This is the episode that brought Sam, Clover, and Alex back together. Plot several popular girls were being sold an unusual drink, no one knows what the side effect is, but it's not good! Sam is made fun of the size of her butt, thanks to Clover and Alex for helping her ignore those insults, Clover and Alex were given the same insults as well to Mandy, by a new shallow girl, Sheila. Jerry then brings them back and tells them that people (popular girls) aren't coming out of their rooms or houses for a mysterious reason, so the spies gain new costumes for their promotion as Alpha Spies, Sam gains a Spy costume with a bare midrift, bare arms, and she has shoes with propaulsers, Clover gains a Spy costume with a lifeguard style, with long boots, and gloves, witht the same shoes, and Alex gains a Spy Costume with a skirt, fingerless gloves, and big boots for anti gravity. they like their new costumes, they gain a heat seeking sun glasses, tracking pens, a fake belly skin pads to hide their compound bombs incase to destroy a super weapon. they head to Tennesse, on January 12, 2012, Thursday. They visit the first victem in her home, Greta Bond, she was given large thys, Sam sympathyed her since she was remarked for having a big butt, Alex finds the bottle she dranked that gave her the large thy's when Alex sniffed it she gained larges lips, and large buns and thy's! Clover laughed at first, Clover then sniffed it and gained some weight and curvier, Sam sniffed it and gained a bigger butt! Sam, Clover, and Alex screamed at first, but then start giving Jerry the sample, Jerry was suprised of their makeover, Jerry was reaserching it while they take a rest. Sam was embarassed of her new bottom, and Clover also, and even Alex, when they got back to their university they see Mandy too got curvier and larger legs and she was running and crying, Alex used the Heat Seeking Glasses to find that the cause of every girl's bloaty problem is caused by a same drink she dranked, when she looked on it, she found that it was from Lexies Curves and Beauty, Jerry then called, Sam tried to reach her back pocket, but her butt was too big to reach it, but Clover helped, Jerry told them it is a chemical causes increase of Bloatage, by Lexina Berrea! They head to Florida Miami the head quarters of Lexina Berrea, Sam tried to fit in the window but it was too small for Sam's hips, Alex also had the same problem including Clover. When they reached the quarters of where the elixurs are made, they realize that the essence that cause the bloatage came from three animals, Horse, Pig, and Cow. Sam jumped to a conclusion that this is where the drinks were made, so she used the Compound bombs, on the machine that was torturing other animals, then Sam notices her hand is becoming a hoof, and she was becoming a horse. Sam realized that was what the popular girls were turned into either a horse, a pig, or a cow. Alex has turned into a Cow, and Clover has turned into a pig, Sam is the only one with her human personality. when Lexina enters, Sam asked her why she is doing all of it. Lexina explained that she wanted to make the people who insulted her when she was a middle school student to pay for all of their insults she was given, so she asked a WHOOP agent to give her all the equipment, Sam was shocked when she heard that, when Lexina stated she was going to do the same thing to Governess Aandrea Beck, who was the bully who started all of it, as she was leaving Sam sent a tracking Pen, on her boot, so they could know what to do. Sam was trying to help Clover and Alex to regain their human minds, she tried Clover but she was too busy pigging out on a trashbin, Alex farted in Sam's horse face. Sam looked in a mirror and couldn't believe whe is a horse, and while looking in the mirror she notices a ceiling spray, and gets an idea, she kocks down the pole and causes the pole to ram the ceiling spray and caused cold water to fall from the ceiling, this snaps them out and they go after Lexina. they reached Alabama where Aandrea Beck was about to be elected Senator of the State. then Lexina swapped drinks the one that Beck was going to drink for the toast, Sam, Clover, and Alex! stopped her just in time, a Police officer was going to Ride on Sam, and Sam states "Don't even think about it!", and she kicks the drink and Lexina dranked it accidently and transformed into a Hippopotamus, and then was later arrested, and Aandrea Beck lost the election when her bullying was exposed and she too was arrested. Jerry was very concerned when he heard that a WHOOP agent was the one who gave her the formula, and states that he'll keep an eye on whats going on, Sam, Clover, and Alex are back to their original forms, Sam still can't believe how big her butt is, but then she sees a Unicorn and well she kept it her secret from Clover and Alex, Sam befriends it, and she tells Sam that a member of WHOOP has been experimenting on Animals, which Sam started thinking about WHOOP. it was revealed to be Britney who was responsible for not only for the incident with Lexina, but also with every villain they ever came up against, including tricking their moms that spies are being criminals! Cast Jennifer Hale - Sam, Unicorn, Mandy Andrea Baker - Clover Katie Griffin - Alex, Aandrea Beck. T'Keyah Crystal - Lexina Adrian Truss - Jerry Kath Soucie - Greta. Jim Ward - Reporter. Category:Episodes